Galactus Vs Saitama
Marvel Comics Vs One Punch Man! Two of fiction's most powerful beings collide! Intro A massive explosion engulfs a few buildings before they collapse, sending hundreds of citizens running for cover. After the crash, Saitama walks out, holding the head of a Doombot. Doombot: You...csshzt... are more powerful-ul-ul than the Fantastiiiiick Four....csshzt... but you cannot beat Doom! Saitama: ok. He flings the head into orbit, and as he watches it fly away, he notices a glint in the skies. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he watches the glint explode and a silver beam of light shoots down from the atmosphere into the city: the Silver Surfer. Curious, Saitama walks towards him. Surfer: Be afraid, beings of this planet! I come as a herald before my master Galactus! He will devour... Saitama punches the surfer’s head off with a love tap. Everyone still in the area runs away screaming while he looks around. Saitama: What’s their problem? (Tales of the Electric Romeo, 0:07-0:20) ???: I am their problem, as much as I am yours. Saitama looks up to see the massive silhouette of Galactus looming over the planet. Galactus: You are powerful. But you are not unlike an ant fighting the sun. Saitama: ... can we fight now? I'm late for breakfast. Announcer: THE FATE OF THE WORLD RESTS IN THE OUTCOME OF THIS FIGHT! READY... ENGAGE!!! Who are you cheering for? Galactus! Saitama! Draw! 60 (Tales of the Electric Romeo, 0:20-1:15) Saitama kicks the base of a building, knocking it up into the air, and punches it towards Galactus, who fries it with a beam of light from his eyes. Raising his city-sized fist, he slams it down, laying waste to the area, but not to Saitama, who jumps onto one of its fingers and runs up Galactus’ arm. The planet-eater spots this, and using his other hand, fires five massive silver beams at the caped baldy. Saitama dodges each and every blast without even moving a facial muscle, creating afterimages. Saitama: Meh. 50 The One-Punch man leaps up towards Galactus’ face, loading up a punch, but is caught by Galactus’ fist. He squeezes the hero repeatedly before throwing him back down into the planet with enough force to create an explosion visible from space. Galactus: Hmmph. Saitama: Hi. Galactus turns, stunned, to see Saitama standing on his shoulder. He dodges the incoming punch and teleports right behind Saitama, bitch-slapping him out into space, and puts his hands together. A massive blast which warps the reality around it shoots out of his palms and slams into the hero, shooting him beyond the solar system. As he turns to face the planet, Saitama is shown to be fine. He blows on an Asteroid, sending it flying towards Galactus, then turns around to spot the worldship behind him. 32 Galactus is just about to devour Earth when a (relatively speaking) tiny asteroid pelts him in the back of the head, much to his annoyance. He turns around and spots his worldship flying towards him, having been punched by Saitama. The hero himself has punched Pluto so hard it split into fragments, and he jumps across the fragments to return to earth. Galactus yells in rage and creates a large sphere of red energy in his palm before clutching it and punching his ship, destroying the whole thing. Detecting Saitama’s presence near the asteroid belt, he vanishes and reappears in front of him, spreading his hands out to create a miniature black hole. Just before he gets sucked in, Saitama bitch-slaps the black hole, shattering it and returning the reality to normal. 17 Galactus: Fall. Having already anticipated the black hole’s failure, Galactus has already charged up a double-fisted slam down onto Saitama, which he augments with the Power Cosmic to create a shockwave so large it turns the asteroid belt into dust. 15 Saitama: Hey, what’s this power stuff? Galactus is stunned to see Saitama has not only survived the attack, but tapped into Galactus’ power cosmic, bathing himself in a silver light. Galactus punches Saitama, but the baldy is quick to avoid it and reappear in front of Galactus’ face in an instand. He raises his fist, and just before it connects with Galactus, the kanji for “Brutal Fucking Death” appear on the screen. The punch creates a massive explosion, and Galactus’ broken helmet is all that lies before Saitama. He smirks and turns around. 5 (Rescue Mission, 1:50-1:55) Galactus: Physical strength is not enough to destroy Galactus! Saitama looks up and sees Galactus has now grown to even larger than before, with the planet Earth now being the size of his fingernail. His fists glow silver and purple as he raises his arms out. Galactus: Die. The being claps with enough force to split the solar system in half and send an energy wave flying across the galaxy, atomizing Saitama and the planet in the process. K.O!!! Saitama shows up in heaven, where he spots John Cena, Jontron, Eminem, a loaf of bread, Frisk, and Solar System Level Tifa sitting amongst the clouds. Cena: You fought Galactus too, huh? Back in the world of the living, Galactus reforms his helmet, and his worldship, with a wave of his hand, then departs for galaxies unknown. As he does so, he is watched by a being who survived the blast. A blue being with the hydrogen symbol etched into their forehead. Outro (Rescue Mission) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GALACTUS! Category:MP999 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music